


Призраки

by Humanum



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanum/pseuds/Humanum
Summary: Герцог Виченский и господин де Рейневаль путешествуют по миру. Арман де Коленкур и Наполеон Бонапарт бегут из России. Бегут от себя. Отрывок из мемуаров Коленкура, о котором никто никогда не должен узнать.





	Призраки

_Они пробираются к двери на ощупь, ориентируясь по тёплой дорожке, считывая руками эту тепловую азбуку Брайля..._  
(«Призраки». Чак Паланик)  
— Ваш секретарь голоден, герцог Виченский. 

Наполеон куражится, глаза смеются. Я поднимаю голову и разглядываю его долго и пристально. Иной раз мне кажется, что мы уже сошли с ума. После холода, после пожара в Москве, после Березины. Я-то точно теряю рассудок. После Бородино. 

Наполеон всё ждёт ответа. Не улыбается — губы от холода так потрескались, что напоминают куски обмёрзшего мяса. Покрасневшие, с набухшими волдырями и сгустками запёкшейся крови. Ему нравится называть меня подставным именем. Звучит смешно. Я — знатный путешественник, герцог Виченский, а он — всего лишь мой секретарь, скромный и неприметный господин де Рейневаль с потрескавшимися губами.

Они выглядят ужасно. На посеревшем и остром лице — только этот разбитый, красный рот. Я смотрю на него и забываю ответить. Говорю же, теряю рассудок. Это после Бородино. 

— Герцог Виченский, вы совсем не слушаете вашего секретаря, — теперь Наполеон говорит с нажимом, явно злится. Каждое слово отдаётся болью, только зажившие ранки на губах снова расходятся, как швы бездарного полевого врача. 

Бедный мой император. Бедный мой секретарь — так ему больше нравится. Действительно ли его забавляет шутка. А может, Наполеон теперь трус. Он боится, что нас найдут, что нас рассекретят. Он боится ехать через Пруссию, он боится англичан. 

Он не боится за армию, которую оставил в России. 

Просто секретарь. Мой секретарь. Это такая игра.

У нас с Огюстом (1) тоже была игра. Мы называли это «часы призраков» или «дни призраков», если сильно заиграемся. Детство у нас было вольное, если хорошо себя вести, не злить учителей и не кидать в дворовых котов книжками. Огюст делал так иногда. С размаху запускал толстым фолиантом в облезлых котов. Летела шерсть, жёлтые страницы. Огюст хватался за живот и смеялся — чисто, искренне, живо. Так смеются только дети. Я хмурился и прятал улыбку. 

Отец ругался, коты обходили наш дом стороной, учителя за такое били Огюста по рукам тяжёлыми деревянными указками. Он носил рубашки с длинным рукавом и скромно улыбался. Он не был злым, но постоянно сбегал из дома, носился с всякими оборванцами и терял учебники. 

Я на четыре года старше и всегда задирал нос. Наполеон и сейчас любит говорить: «Вы же маркиз, Коленкур. Вам нравится смотреть на всех свысока». Наверно, он не может простить мне моё дворянское происхождение. Но в чём-то прав. На брата я тоже посматривал с высоты моего «жизненного опыта». Четыре года — это много. В детстве особенно. 

И чтобы Огюст не извалялся в навозе с конюхами, не гонялся за бешеными собаками или не утонул в ближайшем пруду, я строил из себя взрослого. Настырно тянул его за руку, пока отец не увидел сбитых в кровь коленок, и предлагал игру. 

Мы становились призраками. 

Сегодня я — Карл Великий (2), а он мой Роланд (3). Огюсту нравился Роланд, вот о нём он и читал, и слушал с завидным увлечением. Носился по саду с палкой. Это был его Дюрандаль (4). Это и меч, и его любовь. 

В этой палке — кровь святого Василия, нетленный зуб святого Петра, вся мощь и сила, вся сталь и крепость. Огюст гнался за поварёнком — смуглым и кучерявым мальчишкой откуда-то из Сицилии. Тот визжал на ломанном французском, махал почерневшими от копоти руками. Не поварёнок – проклятый Родомонт (5). Царь Алжира, приспешник Аргаманта (6). Самовлюблённый и лживый. Жалкий. Весь в пятнах томатного супа. Нет, не супа. Крови. 

Я стоял в стороне и смотрел, я — Карл Великий. Одна из его статуй, застывшая в изображении власти и величия. Мой Роланд гонит моих врагов. Дюрандаль сверкает в его руках. Я только смотрю. Я призрак. И он тоже. 

И так бесконечно. Часы призраков. Дни призраков. Жизнь призраков. 

Я — Клод Виллар (7) . Он — Франциск I. (8)

Я — кровожадный loup-garou (9). Он — жертва. Он — рыцарь. Мой брат. 

Мой живой брат, копия меня. С таким же неаккуратным носом — слепок нашего отца. С живыми глазами, нагловатой усмешкой и исцарапанными коленками. Мой живой брат, любимый брат. Младший, оттого я всегда смотрел на него свысока. Оттого я всегда о нём заботился, даже когда поступил на службу в пятнадцать лет — настойчиво писал, контролировал, ругал за малейшие проделки. В каждом письме матери — кусочек его аккуратным почерком. 

«Арман, я страшно завидую тебе, ты это знаешь. Ты уже подпоручик, уверен, станешь и капитаном. Наша игра в призраков, ты помнишь? Скоро, может, и перестанет быть игрой. Мы оба станем гениальными полководцами, рыцарями и героями» 

Ещё одна причина смотреть на Огюста свысока. Мой младший брат до последнего верил в сказки. Даже когда при Мутене его проткнули пикой. Даже когда чуть не разрубили напополам при Веде-Лаго. Даже когда подстрелили при Маренго. Он чувствовал себя непобедимым, неуязвимым. Ждал своего Родомонта. Верил, что будет героем. 

Но Роландом французской армии стал другой (10). Он сейчас тоже всего лишь призрак. Как и мой брат. 

Наша игра в один момент перестала быть игрой. 

Я — Клод Виллар. Он — Франциск I. 

Я — жив, Огюст — нет. 

Раз Наполеон так хочет, у нас с ним тоже будет эта игра. Передо мной письма, которые я писал под его диктовку. Почерк ужасный, рука окоченела. Кожа вся потрескалась — сухая и грубая, она рвётся на ладонях и на сгибах пальцев. Сползает. Костяшки разбухли. Наполеон всё ждёт ответа, а я уже не помню его вопроса. Надо занести воспоминание об игре в свои мемуары, надо занести Огюста в свои мемуары. Он тоже послужит какому-нибудь мальчишке призраком для историй. 

— Я замёрз, Коленкур. 

Не титул. Коленкур — замок Коленкур, мой родной замок. В нём всё: детство, молодость, Огюст. При этом звуке в груди открывается рана — тонкая, аккуратная, но болезненная. Как от пореза бумагой, незаметно, невидно, но ощутимо. Где-то там внутри. Тонкая полоска крови. Наполеон хочет прекратить нашу игру? Он жмётся к камину, старому и разбитому, перекошенному, как чьё-то лицо. В камине тлеет огонёк, больше пыхтит и чихает золой, чем греет. На Наполеоне две шубы, он выглядит комком меха. И всё ещё мёрзнет. На нём и моя шуба тоже, но я стерплю. 

— Вам нужно поспать, — я встаю. Едва не роняю хлипкий столик. Тот держится на трёх ножках, четвёртая — палка, прибитая самим хозяином. — Я скажу, когда подадут обед. Хозяин говорил, что он запоздает. 

Кровать в комнате всего одна. Из подушки торчат гусиные перья и пух, одеяла нет. Придётся укрываться шубой. Комната тоже всего одна, моё место на полу. Но лучше просидеть за письмами всю ночь. Свечу хозяин дал отличную, круглую, здоровую, толщиной, наверно, в бычью шею. Я буду писать. 

Бумага впитает в себя чернила. Впитает слова, описания. Впитает самого Огюста — его доброе лицо с этим кошачьим лукавством, вечно смеющиеся глаза, округлый подбородок. Я сделаю так, что на письме мой брат будет жить вечно. Я опишу его смерть правильно. Это будет смерть героя. Я сделаю из него героя. Роланда. Я не дам ему стать призраком. 

У Наполеона другие планы. 

— Так уж и быть. Приляжем, Коленкур. Я думаю, наш добрый Бжеков… — Наполеон хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить фамилию хозяина, протолкнуть ряд шипящих звуков через преграду из зубов. 

Я тоже не помню, как его звали. Последнее время я совсем не надеюсь на свою голову. Возможно, Наполеон пользуется этим. Мой секретарь или мой император. Это неважно. Я ложусь с ним в одну кровать. Она холодная и ничем не отличается от постелей в Кремле. Матрац жёсткий и полон клопов. Будешь лежать и не двигаться — полезут по рукам, воткнут свои хоботки под кожу и будут сосать кровь. Они изголодались за эту зиму. Мы тоже. 

Такие мелкие грязные пятнышки. Их тут полно. Под подушкой можно найти их яйца и блёклые шкуры личинок. 

Раньше я натирал императора духами — у клопов хорошее чутьё. Резкий аромат цветов и цитрусовых приглушает запах крови. Но духи закончились, клопы теперь везде, где нам посчастливится остановиться. По ночам Наполеон ворочается от их укусов. Я уже почти привык. Порой клопы попадаются даже в еде. У них странный, маслянистый вкус. Я уже не обращаю никакого внимания, а Наполеон отплёвывается и больше голодает.

Я знаю это хорошо, потому что теперь делю с ним и постель. 

«Вы не собака и не будете спать на полу», — так говорит мне он и придвигается к стене. В щелях уже шевелятся коричневые пятнышки — чуют добычу. 

Если нет второй кровати, мы спим вместе. Чтобы сохранить тепло, чтобы чувствовать рядом человека, живую плоть, чужое дыхание. Чтобы вместе давить клопов своими брюхастыми телами. 

Чтобы знать — мы не призраки. Ещё нет. 

— Коленкур. 

«Герцог Виченский», — мысленно повторяю я про себя. Жмусь ближе, Наполеон под боком удивительно мягкий. Где император из серого мрамора? Где полководец с чёрным сердцем? 

«Мой секретарь», — мысленно поправляю я себя. 

Он тянет ко мне покрасневшие от холода руки. На них точно также шелушится и сползает кожа, отслаивается, шкрябает по моему лицу. Я тянусь к нему в ответ, и кровать скрипит — жалко, жалобно. Клопы уже впиваются в мою спину. Я впиваюсь в чужие холодные губы. Кусаю свежие раны, мну, во рту у меня привкус засохшей крови и кожи. Это будоражит. 

Сколько мы были в пути? Сколько не ели? Я голоден. Я мну эти губы, кусаю зубами, как одичавший, ошалевший. В этом нет страсти, есть просто желание. Я хочу есть, я хочу не думать, и чтобы шершавые ладони скребли по моей спине. 

Больше ничего. Ни одной мысли. В последнее время я совсем не доверяю своей голове. 

Наполеон не роняет ни звука. Нас выдаёт только кровать. Она сколочена из старых досок – они разъезжаются при каждом движении, с хрустом, будто сейчас разломятся. Кровать выдаёт меня, когда я перекидываю ногу, когда седлаю чужие бёдра — удивительно костлявые. Надо всё же заставить Наполеона поесть. Хоть и с клопами. Но это потом, всё потом. Наполеон. Сейчас только мой секретарь. 

Есть то, о чём я никогда не напишу в своих мемуарах.

Хотя это уже не я. 

Есть кровожадный loup-garou. Есть жертва. Я терзаю её, я — животное. Во мне просыпается вся злость и ненависть. За Бородино. Я хочу разорвать его на куски. Это больше не мой император, просто добыча, кусок мяса. Ещё живая, ещё скулящая. Он что-то шепчет, о чём-то просит. Я не слышу. 

Волосы на затылке встают дыбом, в животе ноет, скручивает. Хочет. Мой тёплый язык на его шее, там, где бьётся и пульсирует тугая вена. Я прикусываю её, пережимаю зубами. У моей жертвы огромные, пустые глаза. Блестящий от пота лоб и грудь как у болезненного ребёнка. Он дышит пугливо, через раз. Ждёт. Моего толчка, моего рывка, укуса, рыка. 

Горячая ладонь ложится на мою грудь. Это практически больно. Это прикосновение прожигает кожу, с шипением. Я поднимаю голову и превращаюсь в человека. Жертвы нет. Наполеон говорит:

— Я убил твоего брата.

Между нами — только его вытянутая рука. Только ладонь с шершавой, загрубевшей кожей на моей голой груди. Его ладонь в том месте, прямо на сердце. Оно бьётся быстро, гонит кровь. Не хватает только шальной русской пули — и всё остановится.

Огюста такая убила. 

Эта тема под запретом до сегодняшнего дня, до этого момента. Наполеон Бонапарт убил моего брата. Тщеславный император, который так хотел войны. Гордец, которого я отговаривал. Сколько было у Франции правителей? Скольких убили, обезглавили, растоптали, разорвали? Сколько ещё будет? 

Сколько было у меня братьев? Один. 

Его ладонь всё ещё на моей груди, как преграда. Как последний шанс остановить всё это. Он повторяет:

— Я убил твоего брата. 

— Я знаю. И я простил тебя. 

Сколько раз я врал ему и сколько ещё совру? 

Наполеону этого достаточно. Ладонь исчезает. Мы исчезаем. Остаются только призраки. Ножки кровати подгибаются, скребут по полу. Клопы вгрызаются в кожу, щекочут в подмышках и в паху. 

В этой жалкой каморке, где уже не горит камин. За дверью слышится шипящая польская речь. Там, всего в паре шагов от нас хозяин, и его дочурки — совершенно одинаковые, с большими водянистыми глазами, как у рыб. Их волосы пропахли квашеной капустой. Плечи у них широкие, руки мужские, покрытые жёстким светлым волосом. Они месят ими тесто, чтобы приготовить на вечер журек в хлебе. 

Их папашка греется у печи и пьёт хмельное пиво с довольным видом. Ему не понять этих французов с их страстью к виноградной бурде. Он прислушается: услышит скрип, выловит стон, отборную ругань. Его дочки перестанут месить тесто. Их пустые глаза уставятся в стену. 

Пусть думают что захотят. Что их постояльцы — содомиты, развратники и ублюдки. Что этот герцог, знаменитый путешественник — просто мразь. А его секретарь — жалкая падаль. Пусть думают, что я обратился волком и теперь жру свою добычу. Это она вскрикивает, это хрустят её кости. 

Пусть не слышат наслаждения в каждом вздохе. Пусть не думают, что это ломается кровать. 

Я — Клод Виллар. Он — Франциск I.

Хозяин тряхнёт вшивой головой и вытрет пиво с усов. Теперь оно отдаёт кислятиной. Его дочурки, одинаково грубые и нескладные, снова вернутся к тесту. На их губах останется белая полоска от муки. 

Пусть думают что хотят. Они не узнают, что в этой комнате только мой император и его генерал. Только Наполеон Бонапарт — убийца моего брата. Наполеон Бонапарт — тело, шёпот, всхлип, удар, шершавые ладони. Только и всего. Только я. Только губы к губам, нога к ноге, грудь к груди. 

Призраки. 

А потом мы снова едем в санях по бесконечным просторам Польши. Вокруг снег, горы снега, море снега. Нас преследует Россия своим зловещим воспоминанием. Если Наполеону и удаётся заснуть ненадолго, он дёргается, лягает меня ногами, так что остаются синяки и вскрикивает: «Александр!». Я не бужу его. Возможно, каждому из нас нужен свой человек в кошмарах. Для меня это Огюст. У него дыра в груди размером с куриное яйцо. 

Польша заканчивается. На смену ей приходят леса Пруссии. Наполеон заметно напрягается, свернувшись калачиком у меня под боком, и дрожит от холода. Я укрываю его своей шубой, пальцев уже не чувствую, но это не беда. Я почти привык. 

— Вы думаете, у меня нет сердца.

Я в этом почти уверен, но исчерпал свои навыки дипломата, генерала, слуги, шлюхи — кого угодно — и просто молчу. Глаза Наполеона огромные и пустые. Он отощал, лицо заострилось, волосы отросли и теперь сползали на уши. Он кажется моложе. Вокруг красных, искусанных губ, залегла серая щетина. Теперь его рот ещё выразительней, ещё контрастней смотрится на лице.

— Всё это скоро закончится, Коленкур. Во Франции будет мир. Я принёс ей свои законы. Она в надёжных руках. Раз в году мы с вами будем объезжать всю страну, все города, маленькие деревеньки. Я спрошу у каждого, хорошо ли ему живётся во Франции? В моей Франции. В нашей. 

Я молчу. 

— Всё будет хорошо, Коленкур. 

Он ёрзает под шубой. Огромные глаза теперь смотрят на меня. Этот взгляд пробивает дыру в груди — прямо на месте сердца — размером с куриное яйцо. Мне хочется опять почувствовать его горячую ладонь. Пусть Наполеон узнает, осталось ли сердце у меня.

— Всё будет хорошо, если нас не схватят пруссаки. 

Мой голос теплеет. Мы почти синхронно шарим руками под шубой, берёмся за обледеневшие рукояти наших пистолетов. Они исправны — я проверял. Умирать мне ещё рано — я не записал своего брата в историю. Хотя вряд ли кто-то догадается, что в таких жалких санях едет сам император.

— Как думаете, что сделают с вами пруссаки, если захватят живым, а, герцог Виченский? — нас снова больше нет. Наполеон ухмыляется, глаза смеются. 

Я вздыхаю: 

— Мне очень не повезло с секретарём. Если меня и схватят, то только по его вине. 

— Ну это хотя бы не казаки, — мой секретарь, господин де Рейневаль, нервно сглатывает. Я не вижу, но прекрасно знаю: его пальцы отчаянно сжимают рукоять пистолета, оглаживают каждый выступ и тонко вырезанный узор. 

Воспоминания о казаках ещё свежи. Бертье предостерегал меня о яде. Якобы император носит его с собой. Я смотрю на этого хрупкого серого человека, свернувшегося под шубой. Это мой император? Это он готов отравиться в любую минуту? 

— Нет, я всё же думаю, что пруссаки слишком трусливы. Они побоятся меня и отдадут англичанам.

— Умно.

— А те посадят меня в клетку, прямо на лондонской площади! — Наполеон тихо посмеивается и прижимает к груди пистолет. — И этот «сипайский генерал» (11) будет тыкать в меня палкой, чтобы я рычал и скалился. Вы только представьте! 

Меня тоже слегка потряхивает, но смех не идёт. Наверно, отвык, но Наполеону он даётся легко. 

— Какую бы рожу я корчил, запертый там как жалкий негр. Глаза облеплены мухами, они везде — в носу, во рту, я плююсь и кидаюсь на каждого, кто подойдёт. Р-р-р-р! 

Наполеон уже давится, смех пузырится в глотке, а он всё корчится и смеётся. Я кусаю губы и пытаюсь подавить улыбку. Не выдерживаю, прыскаю, стыдливо вытираю слюну с губ. Сани трясутся от нашего гогота — он заполняет их, давит на стенки. Кажется, они сейчас просто лопнут как мыльный пузырь, а мы всё смеёмся, корчим друг другу рожи, как будто вот он — плен, вот она — клетка. 

— А если бы меня посадили в клетку, вы пошли бы со мной, Коленкур? 

— Конечно! 

И мы опять смеёмся. И любое брошенное слово — новый взрыв хохота. Напряжённый, больной, почти истеричный. Он прорывается, разрывает меня изнутри, лезет отовсюду. Мешается со страхом, мешается с надеждой. 

Вырвавшись из лап России, убегая от смерти и холода. В этих дряхлых санях, скрываясь под другими именами. Я укрываю Наполеона своей шубой. А он шутит и зовёт меня: «о, герцог Виченский!». Я подмигиваю в ответ. 

И мы представляем, как попадём в плен. Как будем тянуть костлявые руки через решётки навстречу друг другу. 

И мы представляем, как не попадём в плен. Как будем сражаться. 

Как окажемся в клетке у англичан. И будем плевать на скалящийся Лондон вокруг, потому что будем друг у друга. С чёрными глазами, облепленными мухами.

Мы смеёмся над этим, пока ветер завывает в санях. Пока скрипит снег — печально и тихо, как будто скорбя по нам. Мы едем вперёд, во Францию. В мою Францию. Нашу. В море из белого снега, в озере пролитого молока. Я не вспоминаю о брате, Наполеон во сне зовёт Александра. Мы — это не мы. Герцог Виченский. Господин де Рейневаль. Мой император и его генерал. Призраки. 

Мы смеёмся и не знаем, что скоро всё рухнет; что скоро русские войдут в Париж; что скоро Эльба, Сто Дней, а потом и Святая Елена. 

Мы смеёмся и едем вперёд. Навстречу концу. 

Есть то, о чём я никогда не напишу в своих мемуарах.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Огюст Жан-Габриель де Коленкур — младший брат Армана Огюстена Луи де Коленкура, генерал Наполеоновской армии, убит в Бородинском сражении.
> 
> (2) Карл I Великий — король франков и лангобардов. Считается одним из самых воинственных королей. Играет немаловажную роль в истории многих европейских государств. 
> 
> (3) Роланд — знаменитейший из героев французских эпических сказаний цикла Карла Великого. 
> 
> (4) Дюрандаль — меч Роланда, персонажа многочисленных французских средневековых легенд и литературных произведений.
> 
> (5) Родомонт — персонаж поэм Маттео Боярдо «Влюблённый Роланд» и Лодовико Ариосто «Неистовый Роланд»; царь Алжира, полководец Аргаманта, хвастливый и высокомерный.
> 
> (6) Аргамант — царь Африки, так же является персонажем вышеуказанных поэм. 
> 
> (7) Клод Виллар — наиболее удачливый французский полководец войны за испанское наследство и дипломат. В 1733 году удостоен высшего на тот момент военного звания — главный маршал Франции.
> 
> (8) Франциск I — король Франции. Его царствование ознаменовано продолжительными войнами с Карлом V Габсбургом и расцветом французского Возрождения.
> 
> (9) Loup-garou (фр.) — оборотень. 
> 
> (10) Жан Ланн — маршал Империи, многие заслуженно называли его Роландом французской армии. Погиб в Австрии, при отступлении ему раздробило ногу ядром. Ногу ампутировали, но Ланн всё равно скончался через несколько дней. Поговаривают, что Наполеон даже всплакнул, но это не точно. (см. также Гений, плейбой, миллиардер, любовник Наполеона, первый матершинник маршалата. Любовь автора, поэтому на этой сноске Я немного плачу) 
> 
> (11) «Сипайский генерал» — прозвище Артура Уэлсли, герцога Веллингтона, которое ему дал Наполеон, желая уязвить за службу в Индии.


End file.
